Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $6.88 each and baskets of eggplants for $4.71 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of eggplants before heading home. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the eggplants. Price of coconuts + price of eggplants = total price. ${6}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $11.59.